


Sweetheart

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bfs fighting, Just a drabble, LMAO, M/M, One Shot, Tsukki is being mean and rude, Tsukki is kinky, Tsukki is very jealous, Yachi is scared of Tsukki, Yamaguchi getting pissed, Yamaguchi's ass is grass and Tsukki mowed it, hot sex afterwards, i didn't write the sex scene sorry, its not even angst, oh welp, oya oya oya, thats about it, they just get into a fight, very little angst, very short, yachi gets called a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when your "sweetheart" is hanging out with a girl you don't like?Things get messy of course....In more ways than one





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this was based off of something I saw on insta.
> 
> This is just a short drabble(if thats even a word) that I made.....
> 
> enjoy!

“And I don’t understand why you have to be so hard about this! It’s not that big of a deal. I just went over to her house yesterday after volleyball so we could study!” Yamaguchi yelled to a very annoyed Tsukishima in Tsukishima’s bedroom.

  


Tsukishima scoffed and glared at Yamaguchi. “I’m not making this a big deal! It’s obvious that Yachi is basically in love with you, so don’t you think it’s a little suspicious how she asked you TO GO OVER TO HER HOUSE ALONE?!” He raised his voice, and took a step towards Yamaguchi, facing him fully.

  


Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and turned away from Tsukishima. “How could you say something like that? Yachi is such a sweet and innocent person! She would never do that. You’re being so rude, Kei.”

  


“Is it rude to be protective of your boyfriend! Is it Tadashi?” Tsukishima waved his hand towards Yamaguchi in a disgusted manner. Yamaguchi scoffed and paced back and forth on one side of Tsukishima’s room.

  


“It’s not Kei, but you need to know when you’re being protective and when you’re just overreacting! I’m telling you now, as I told you many times before, Yachi is a nice person and she is in no way a risk to our relationship!” Yamaguchi was getting very irritated, and he couldn’t bring himself to calm down. He couldn’t understand why Kei was so angry about this.

  


“I don’t get where all of this is coming from. I thought you liked Yachi!” Yamaguchi asked, utterly angry but more so confused.

  


“I only pretended to like her because you guys were friends!” He snapped. “I didn’t say anything, but I could see that she had a thing for you from the beginning. At first, it wasn’t a big deal, but then she started warming up to you, and you befriended her like the nice person you are, and you guys started hanging out! Of course, I still didn’t say anything after that, but that didn’t stop me from being completely pissed off! And then yesterday! That really took the cake! You basically rushed out of volleyball club without even a goodbye! And when we planned to meet up afterward, you were late coming over here! You’re never late! To anything! How is that not going to make me mad?!” Tsukishima stood there breathless, breathing deeply, staring at Yamaguchi while Yamaguchi stared back.

  


Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say something but just then both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi heard a voice from downstairs.

  


“Kei-kun! Tadashi-kun! I’m leaving for the night! Will you two be fine on your own?” Akiteru, who is just about ready to leave, called back to the boys upstairs.

  


Tsukishima was still out of breath from his rant but still responded quickly to his brother. “Yeah, nee-san! We’ll be fine!” He yelled in the direction of the door but keeping his eyes locked with Yamaguchi’s.

  


Once they heard the front door shut, Yamaguchi instantly spoke up. “I didn’t know you felt that way Kei. Why didn’t you talk to me? See? This is what gets me so angry! You never voice your feelings, never openly express them! Half the time I don’t even know what you’re feeling!”

  


“Well, I’m openly expressing my feelings now! And I’m saying I hate that bitch!” Tsukishima snarked.

  


Yamaguchi gasped and took a step towards Tsukishima.

  


“Don’t you dare call her a bitch! She is the sweetest, most kind person I’ve ever met! There’s nothing wrong with her!” Yamaguchi huffed.

  


Tsukishima also took a step towards Yamaguchi. “Other than the fact that she’s trying to take you away from me?” He glared at Yamaguchi and took another step forward.

  


Yamaguchi didn’t back down and stayed firm as Tsukishima kept getting closer to Yamaguchi, using his height to tower over him. Yamaguchi looked Tsukishima straight in the eye. “She isn’t trying to do that. And she isn’t a bitch.” Yamaguchi tried to stay level-headed but it was getting really hard. He wanted to stop fighting with Kei, but he wanted Kei to stop hating Yachi so much.

  


He remembered how when he was with Yachi earlier and out of the blue Yachi said that she was scared of Tsukishima. Of course, Yamaguchi wasn’t all that surprised because a lot of people intimidated Yachi, but apparently, Yachi said that with Tsukishima it was different.

  
  


_“I’m just saying, he’s always glaring at me whenever I’m within 20 feet of you! He’s already scary, to begin with, but recently it seems as though he’s trying to shoot daggers at me with his eyes!” Yachi said in a frightened tone._

  


_Yamaguchi looked at her in confusion. “That’s a little odd, I don’t see any reason why Tsukki would do such a thing?”_

  


_Yachi cast her eyes down to the textbook open in her lap, and then glanced at Yamaguchi. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it instead. Then, after a moment she smiled and waved the whole issue off. “You’re right, it’s probably just my imagination. Now, let’s get back to studying, I want to get this over with already. We have a huge test tomorrow and I’m already feeling so nervous.” She breathed out._

  


_Yamaguchi chuckled and decided to forget about that for now. Instead, he just kept on studying and forgot about what Yachi said for the time being._

  


Until now. Now he understood it. He looked up at Tsukishima, who glared down at him and said, “You’re right. She isn’t a bitch.” Tsukishima stated.

 

Yamaguchi's mouth fell open, condused by Tsukishim'as words but before he could do anything else, Tsukishima continued.

  


“She’s a whore who has her eyes on my man.” He snarled.

  


Yamaguchi’s face heated up with anger. What did he just say? He did not just go there! Yachi is the complete opposite of a whore! That was it! He just crossed the line.

  


"What the actual fuck Kei!"

 

 

Yamaguchi raised his arm, ready to slap Tsukishima, not really caring about what might happen. He was blinded by rage! Why the fuck would Kei say that! That was just too damn far.

  


Tsukishima smirked and caught Yamaguchi’s wrist. He then shoved Yamaguchi against a wall and pinned Yamaguchi’s arm above his head. Tsukishima then leaned down slowly and stopped right above Yamaguchi’s ear.

  


In a low, husky voice, the complete opposite of his voice just five seconds ago, he whispered, “Wanna try that again, sweetheart?”

  


Yamaguchi blushed furiously and started squirming under Tsukishima’s immense pressure against his body. “K-kei I-I….” He stuttered.

  


Tsukishima rose to be face to face with Yamaguchi and looked him in the eyes with a look that was different than before. There was much less anger in his eyes, only something that seemed full of lust, jealousy, and even loneliness.

  


Yamaguchi felt tears sting his eyes. “I’m sorry Kei…,” he whispered.

  


“You better be,” Tsukishima said before smashing their lips together. Yamauchi instantly froze but recovered quickly when he felt Tsukishima’s tongue find its into Yamaguchi's mouth.

  


Tsukishima was being rough, licking across Yamaguchi's bottom lip, before biting down and pushing deeper inside his mouth. Yamaguchi felt a moan escape from the back of his throat, as he tried to hold on to the kiss as long as he could without completely breaking apart.

  


Yamaguchi’s body was so hot, and Tsukishima ran his cold hands up and down Yamaguchi’s arms, before making their way to wrap around Yamaguchi's neck and pull him even closer, which seemed physically impossible at the moment.

  


Tsukishima let go of the kiss, which left a needy feeling in the pit of Yamaguchi’s stomach all the way up to the tip of his lips. He wanted to kiss Tsukishima again that  he didn’t even realize when he let a whining sound escape from his mouth, obviously showing Tsukishima that he was satisfied with the kiss and wanted more.

  


Tsukishima smirked and grabbed Yamaguchi’s forearm, turning him around and practically throwing him on Tsukishima’s bed. Yamaguchi gasped in surprise and landed on the bed with a little bounce. He propped himself up on his elbows only to see Tsukishima on all fours on top of him, pushing him down so he laid fully on his back.

  


Tsukishima lowered himself to Yamaguchi’s pale neck and start lightly sucking at the skin there. Yamaguchi let out a small moan and leaned his head back.

  


Tsukishima kept sucking up Yamaguchi’s neck, leaving marks here and there. He then bit down at the nape of Yamaguchi’s neck and Yamaguchi gasped.

  


“K-kei...You k-know you sh-shouldn’t leave m-marks,” Yamaguchi breathed out, unable to mask his moans anymore as Kei unbuttoned his shirt and worked his way down Yamaguchi’s chest.

  


Tsukishima lightly flicked at one of Yamaguchi’s nipples with his tongue. “Well, how else am I going to claim you as mine,” He said in that low husky voice again.

  


Yamaguchi’s dick twitched in his pants. Tsukishima then made his way towards Yamaguchi’s ear, biting down lightly on the earlobe and huskily whispering to him.

  


“Besides, this is payback. I’m going to keep you up all night, _sweetheart….”_

 

 

Yamaguchi bit down on his lip. This is gonna be one long night.

  


* * *

  
  


The sun peeked out through the curtains and Yamaguchi's eyes fluttered open. It took him a couple seconds to wake up, but when he did he sat up in bed, only to let out a screech and immediately laid back down. Damn his ass hurt!

 

 

He looked around to see the spot next to him on the bed empty but clearly used. He heard footsteps in the hallway and then the door to the room opened, revealing Tsukishima with just his boxers on. He was rubbing his eyes, obviously not fully awake yet, but when he saw Yamaguchi awake he instantly perked up. He climbed back into the bed and wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi.

 

 

"Morning sweetheart," he mumbled yawning. Yamaguchi laughed and played with Tsukishima's hair as Tsukishima slowly started drifting back to sleep. He always was sleep after sex, Yamaguchi thought.

 

 

"Morning sweetheart. I take it we aren't fighting anymore," Yamaguchi whispered lovingly. Tsukishima made a type of moaning noise, which Yamaguchi could only guess was a yes. He tried shifting on the bed, but that just made his ass ache.

 

 

"By the way, I think you actually destroyed my ass this time, Kei. I won't be able to sit or even stand for the whole day."

 

 

Tsukihima snorted. "Sorry not sorry,  _sweetheart..."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO SORRY NOT SORRY FOR NOT WRITING THE SEX SCENE!
> 
> I was very tempted but decided not to, it'd be too much work anyways


End file.
